This invention relates to a medical device and more particularly to a medical device configured to be placed within a pelvic floor region of a patient.
The disclosed embodiments have applications to a wide variety of medical procedures. For example, one such procedure is directed to insertion of a support device into a pelvic floor region of a patient to support an anatomical structure. Known support devices have multiple sutures or anchors configured to fix a support (e.g., a filament, a sling, or a mesh) at spaced locations while retaining the support between them to provide support for other portions of the body. Such a support device damages tissue during insertion and removal of each of the sutures or tissue anchors.
A need exists for a support device that is configured to be placed within and retained within the pelvic floor region of a patient without the need for sutures or other tissue anchoring devices.